


Just A Little Rotten

by NaughtyBees



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Macro/Micro, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Once again, Robbie is trying his best to make Sportacus leave Lazytown. But a mistake on his newest contraption leaves him needing help from the one man in Lazytown he hates most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm in this fandom... I love it though!

A bug eyed periscope peered over the wall of the basketball court, watching the children laugh and shout as they played together.  
“Ugh!” Robbie spat in disgust, leaning away from the periscope. “Sports. Disgusting!” He kept watching them, seeing the kids run about. Not being lazy at all. Why couldn't they be quiet for just one moment?! Robbie wished he could have a little peace and quiet so he could sleep. He hadn't slept in a week! 

A blue blur whizzed over the wall, flipping and somersaulting as it went. Sportacus landed in time to catch the ball and throw it through the hoop, catching it again and spinning it on his finger as he grinned. “Good morning, kids!” He greeted, throwing the ball to Stephanie. 

As they talked, Robbie frowned. “It's all his fault. I hate that Sportakook. If only I could get rid of him! But every single plan I think up never works!” He looked through the periscope, looking for inspiration. 

Sportacus raised an eyebrow, looking at Ziggy with a puzzled expression. “Ziggy… where's your cape? I don't think I've ever seen you without it before…”

The boy looked upset, sighing heavily. “I left chocolate on it and it melted and got sticky. When I washed it, it shrank and now I'm going to have to buy a new one!” 

Sportacus smiled kindly, a hand on Ziggy’s shoulder. “Don't worry, Ziggy. It's okay to not look how you want to. It doesn't matter if your cape shrunk, you're still the same old Ziggy!”

Robbie gasped, jumping up, finger in the air! “That's it! I'll make a shrink ray! Then once I shrink Sportaflop I can put him in a catapult and send him flying far away! Then Lazytown will finally be lazy!” He laughed heartily as he skipped to his drafting table, pencil in hand, ready to create his best invention yet. 

Sportacus ran through town, vaulting walls and somersaulting over benches, swinging from a tree branch and snagging an apple. He landed, biting into it, happily chewing as he looked around, seeing how everyone was pretty safe for now. Stephanie and the mayor were having lunch with Bessie, Pixel and Trixie were playing a video game together and Stingy was trying to take Ziggy’s bubble gum, claiming it as his own. A perfectly normal day. But Robbie was nowhere to be seen. Probably working on some new plan somewhere… Sportacus chuckled to himself as he finished his apple, wondering what Robbie would do to get him to leave this time. He dropped down and started doing push ups, enjoying how warm the ground was from the sun under his hands. 

Robbie peered over the wall at Sportacus, a spacy looking gun in his hand. “Haha… once Sportaflop is pint sized, he won't be able to make anyone active anymore! He won't even be able to outrun me!” He set the calibration on the device and lined it up with the sports elf, who was now doing sit ups, getting ready. “Bye bye Sportakook!” He squeezed the trigger, suddenly pausing mid-laugh of triumph. Something was terribly wrong. He screamed as he felt his skin tingle, the shrink ray getting larger and larger in his hands, clattering to the floor when he couldn't hold it anymore. 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_  
Sportacus sprang to his feet, a determined look on his face. “Someone's in trouble…” He ran to the wall, leaping over it with a flip, landing smartly on the other side. 

Robbie dusted himself down, growling as he kicked the broken shrink ray, howling with pain as he realised it was much too big to kick. Or he was too small. He would have to invent something else to make him his normal size. Suddenly, the ground jolted beneath his feet and he was thrown upwards, landing harshly, scraping his palms on the sharp rocks on the ground. At normal size, they'd just be sand, but now they sliced his skin like it were paper. He groaned in pain, looking up to see what had caused such a huge tremor. He saw two blue shoes and the cuffs of some blue trousers. “Oh, no…” 

Sportacus glanced around, not seeing who was in trouble. Strange, he was sure there was someone… he looked down as his foot touched something, picking up the device with a curiosity. “Hm. Looks like something Robbie might build…” He couldn't see Robbie anywhere though. He saw a chunk of the contraption was on the ground and turned to pick it up, only to pause as he saw something he couldn't believe. 

Gentle blue met steely grey as they stared at one another, Sportacus with confusion and disbelief, Robbie with apprehension and a slight amount of fear. Neither moved, their little stalemate going on for a few moments until Sportacus knelt down, getting as low as he could so as not to appear too intimidating. Robbie backed up a little, flinching away, pressing himself against the ghastly yellow wall. 

It was Sportacus who spoke first. “Robbie, what happened to you? Are you alright?” He extended a gentle hand. “Can I help?”

Robbie gasped and kicked at Sportacus’s intruding fingers, practically hissing at them. “Don't touch me!” He growled, trying to sidle along the wall to escape the elf’s gaze. “I don't need your help! Go kick a ball or something!”

Sportacus smiled gently and blocked Robbie’s way with his hand. This caused the diminutive villain to pale a little. He suddenly realised the gravity of the situation when he noticed that he was barely as tall as his hand was wide. Sportacus could crush him like a bug without even trying. He jumped away comically as the elf’s other hand appeared on his left side, both of them slowly closing in on him. “N-Now, Sportaflo- cus, Sportacus… haha, let's not be too hasty here!” He began to sweat a little, his heart pounding as the walls of flesh on either side of him closed in on him. “AGH, STOP!” He shrieked, expecting to be squished. Instead, he was gently pushed into one palm, the other holding him steady until he was safely sat on Sportacus’s hand. It was soft, his fingers curled protectively around him. He stayed kneeling, an expression of concern and confusion knitting his brows together. 

“Did one of your machines malfunction?” Sportacus asked, eyeing the shrink ray with suspicion. He looked back at Robbie, his gaze softening into sympathy, a gentle smile trying to reassure him. 

Robbie shook a little as he began to explain, wondering if Sportacus would do something with him after he told him the truth. “So, you see, I was trying to zap you… but it backfired onto me…” He chewed his fingernail, flinching when Sportacus sighed softly, waiting for anger. 

“Well, I hope you learned your lesson, Robbie. A taste of your own medicine.” Sportacus used his other hand to pick up the parts of machine, putting them in his backpack.  
Robbie looked at Sportacus’s nonchalant smile, relief and shock making him feel queasy. He wasn't angry in the slightest?! Not even a raised voice or a word against him?! He sat there, mouth agape until Sportacus began to stand, Robbie having to grab his thumb tightly for security. A fall from this height would most certainly kill him. He watched Sportacus pat his pockets, searching for the best place to put Robbie. “I'll take you home and we can--”

“No!” Robbie frowned, gritting his teeth. “I don't want you in my house, Sportaloon! No way, never ever!” He growled. 

Sportacus shrugged with a grin. “Then I guess we'll go to my home instead!” He carefully slipped Robbie into his pocket before he could protest and was about to flip over the wall when he thought about how dizzy that would make his tiny passenger. Instead, he walked leisurely, strolling past the basketball court. 

“Sportacus!” Stephanie called, skipping over with a ball in her hands. “Sportacus, come play with us! I need someone else on my team!”

The elf was about to run over and play when he remembered he couldn't. “I'm a little busy, Stephanie! But later on I can play for as long as you like!” He grinned at her, not noticing how puzzled everyone was. 

The kids ran after him, Pixel getting there first. “What are you doing, Sportacus?!” He asked, frowning slightly. 

“Yeah! Where's all the jumping and twirling and flipping?!” Ziggy asked, throwing his arms about for effect. 

“Well…” Sportacus began. Robbie braced himself. It would be all eyes looking at him, sticky fingers poking and prodding, inevitable grabbing and squeezing. He shuddered, clenching his fists as he waited to be a little freakshow. “I'm just not feeling up to it. But let me go get some sportscandy and do a little training and we can do all the basketball and acrobatics you like!” 

It seemed like every single time Robbie expected something to happen, it didn't happen. Why was Sportacus always so nice to him?! It didn't make any sense! He sighed heavily and relaxed into Sportacus’s pocket, the sway of his walk making him feel awfully sleepy. He didn't hesitate, stretching out as much as he could, feeling how warm he was beside the soft thuds of the elf’s heart, the slow rhythm of someone very fit physically. It simultaneously soothed Robbie and made him irate that it wasn't anything like his jackhammer heartrate. Sleep came to him surprisingly easily and he snoozed against Sportacus, sound asleep. He didn't even wake up to the cry of ‘ladder!’ or the swaying as the elf climbed up into his airship.

He did wake up, however, to the sound and tremor of something hitting the floor, jolting awake. He was laid on the corner of Sportacus’s bed, wrapped in something blue. He realised he was in the elf’s hat, using it like a sleeping bag. The sound that had woken him was said elf dropping down for push ups. His hair (which Robbie had never seen before) was fluffy, hanging over his face. Robbie watched as his muscles trembled with effort. He must've been doing this for a long time for him to be tired, Robbie wondered how long he'd been asleep for. He could easily see the beads of sweat forming, trickling down his skin, the way his veins made lines across his arms, the soft grunts coming from him. Robbie was captivated. He wet his lips with his tongue, knowing he had to say something, anything. 

“Do you have to do that, I'm trying to sleep!” He snapped, pulling the hem of the hat up around his neck. It smelled like fabric softener and sweat, deodorant and something sweet Robbie couldn't place. He couldn't help sneakily burying his nose into it for a little sniff. “You with your push-ups and your flippity flopping! Sit still for once!” 

Sportacus leapt to his feet, panting and smiling. “I'm sorry Robbie. I didn't mean to wake you up.” He took a swig of water and Robbie watched his throat, seeing his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, a trickle running down his chin. He wiped it away before grinning once more. “Do you not get enough sleep at home? You nodded right off in my pocket!” He laughed softly. 

Robbie went pink and glared. “I get plenty of sleep! I'm lazy, I sleep all the time! Now leave me alone!” In truth, this was the first time he'd slept for days. He turned around, laying back down, pulling the hat up to his shoulders. He tried not to think about how much he'd love for the hat to be put on so he could sit amongst all that lovely soft hair. He grumbled to himself, hearing Sportacus call out for his table, beginning to do something with fruit. 

Sportacus was about to ask Robbie if he wanted some sportscandy before he paused. Robbie hated anything healthy. Sportacus didn't want to make him unhappy, especially now. He was vulnerable, small and probably very upset. Getting an idea, Sportacus began to write a letter.  
_‘Dear Stephanie, I'm with Robbie and since he doesn't like sportscandy, please can you meet me by the town hall with some cake for him? It would help a lot. From Sportacus.’_  
Folding it into a paper plane and getting his letter bowling ball, Sportacus set the letter flying, smiling as he began to fly his airship as steadily as possible to the town hall. 

oOo

“Robbie? Robbie, wake up.” Sportacus said gently, knelt beside his bed. “Come on, it's time to get up!”

Robbie groaned as he rolled over, looking up at Sportacus, seeing his huge smile. His hair wasn't covering his pointed ears, Robbie had never seen them before. He knew Sportacus was an elf, he just never expected this. They were pointing up, much like an excited dog’s. “What?” He asked, sitting up with a frown. 

Sportacus moved to the side, grinning as he revealed a pink cupcake on a plate sat on his table. It was pretty small but to Robbie it was the size of his armchair. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he stood up, gasping like he had a lobster stuck in his throat. “What- where did- what?!”

Sportacus laughed softly and held his hand out for Robbie. “Stephanie brought it for you, I know you hate sportscandy. And with what you've been through, you deserve something you enjoy to eat.” 

Robbie climbed into his palm, wobbling a little before sitting down, crossing his legs. “Oh, well, uh… thank you.” He gave Sportacus a smile, flattered that he'd actually think of him enough to get a cake for him. He smiled as he was carried over to the table, set down beside the huge cupcake. The elf sat, beginning to crunch on vegetables, watching Robbie as he picked up crumbs the size of his head, munching heartily. The crunching was loud to him, grating on his nerves but he could hardly complain now Sportacus had done something so nice for him. “It might… take a while for me to invent a growth ray.” Robbie said, crossing his arms. “It's not as simple as you might think.”

Sportacus smiled, nodding. “Okay. You can stay here for as long as you like! I don't mind.” When he'd finished eating, he began to look through his airship, humming softly. He found an unused sponge and a piece of cloth, a pad of cotton for a pillow. “Was my hat an alright blanket?” He asked. 

Robbie blushed slightly, covering it up with stuffing more cake into his mouth. “It was fine…” He mumbled, wiping icing from his mouth. Sportacus put him gently on the ground and made sure his cake was put away before the table retracted into the wall. “I guess it's bed time for you, then?” He asked, watching Sportacus fashion a bed. 

The elf looked at his watch and smiled. “Not yet. Still 18 minutes to go!” He set Robbie’s bed on the pilot chair, the only other horizontal surface apart from his bed. Then, he dropped down and started doing push ups. 

Robbie groaned, walking closer to him. “Every single thing you do is exercise! Always with the exercise!” He stood under Sportacus’s face, glaring hard as it got closer then moved away again, his nose almost touching him. He noticed his amused smirk and growled softly. Sportacus accidentally nudged Robbie over, the villain yelping as he landed on his back. At this angle, Sportacus’s chest was almost as wide as his house was. He kept forgetting how tiny he was. He exhaled shakily, seeing those tree trunk arms on either side of him pulse and twitch as they flexed. He didn't realise Sportacus was looking at him until he was picked up gently, held close as he was taken to his makeshift bed. He watched as he went back to flipping and doing weights, Robbie then huffed and flopped down in bed. 

By 8:08, the elf was in bed, going to sleep almost immediately. Robbie listened to his deep breathing, feeling so tired but not being able to sleep. He felt the airship sway gently, wondering what would happen tomorrow. Or, indeed, if he could get some shuteye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so slow at updating. I've got too many fics on the go to count right now ;3;

Robbie had just managed to get to sleep when a loud beep jolted him awake again. He gave a frustrated howl, kicking his legs in anger as Sportacus sat up in bed, happily stretching. With an angry cry, Robbie covered his head with his pillow, wanting to sleep. He could never sleep at night and during the day it was always ‘ooh, Sportacus this Sportacus that, let's play basketball Sportacus let's sing and dance and not let Robbie get ANY sleep!’ He looked over the back of the pilot chair and could see two feet in the air, Sportacus doing handstand push ups.  
“Showoff.” Robbie mumbled, rubbing the heavy, purple bags under his eyes. He would have rather smashed in his face with a red hot poker than entertain his next thought, which consisted of how amazingly comfortable it would be sleeping on Sportacus. It was okay sleeping in his pocket when there was no choice. It was NOT okay to fantasize about napping on him directly. Disgusting…

Sportacus peered over the chair curiously and smiled when he made eye contact with Robbie. “You're awake! Early for you, isn't it?”

“Not really, I couldn't get to sleep in the first place!” He was more frustrated at himself than at Sportacus but the elf’s face dropped. 

“Oh…” His brows knitted together a little. “I didn't snore or anything, did I? Was it the bed? Or did you need the bathroom or something? You can always wake me if--”

Robbie sat up, frowning at how he was being worried over. “I'm an insomniac! I don't sleep at night, okay?! Now just go away!”

Sportacus nodded a little and hummed, walking to the table. “You'd sleep better if you exercised.” He said, looking through his food. “And ate healthier!”

Robbie stood up, walking to the side of the seat until he saw Sportacus, glaring daggers at him. “How dare you?! Before you showed up, everyone was just as lazy as me and I got plenty of rest! And now look at everyone! Ooh, let's all listen to a big blue buffoon and dance around and keep Robbie awake all day! With your flippity flip!” He waved his arms above his head. “And your bip-bip-bip, ‘oh someone's in trouble’!” He tapped frantic fingers on his chest. “I want to go HOME where I can sleep all I want to without having to look at YOUR ugly mug, elf! Stupid moustache and rubber muscles!” He started panting a little, not used to such an outburst. 

Sportacus paused, staring at his table, an apple in his still hand. Robbie suddenly realised everything he'd said and remembered that, A. Sportacus could crush the life out of him with one finger for insulting him and, B. Sportacus had treated Robbie with nothing but kindness since he got here, even going out of his way to get him a cake. And now he was… what was he doing?  
He was rubbing vegetables up and down a white board, and Robbie eventually saw that he was cutting them into paper thin slices. He chopped them into tinier pieces and put them in his water bottle cap, carrying the makeshift bowl over to Robbie who backed up, biting his lip as he skirted away from Sportacus.  
“Well, let's try. You eat healthy and do a tiny bit of exercise-” The elf chuckled softly. “Sorry, I didn't mean to say ‘tiny’. We can see if you sleep any better. If not, you can eat fries and burgers and cake and I'll never ask you to eat healthy again.”

Robbie crept forward and nodded, taking a thin piece of carrot and nibbling it. It tasted awfully acidic and the flavour made him gag a little. But if it got Sportacus off his back, it was worth the suffering. He sat there, chewing quickly to get the rancid taste off his tongue, looking at Sportacus. “...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just really stressed. You would be too.”

“I understand.” Sportacus smiled kindly. “Eat up, we can go to your home and get some things to build you a growth machine.” 

Robbie was worried he wouldn't be able to keep his food down. The bile rose in his throat numerous times but he managed to finish with only a violent shudder. He squeaked when he felt something touch his back, leaping to his feet and looking to see Sportacus’s huge hand, presumably going for an equivalent of an arm around the shoulder. Sportacus smiled encouragingly and waited for Robbie to calm down before scooping him onto his palms, holding him close. “Okay, let's go!” He smiled, walking to the exit. 

Robbie yelped when he realised they were going down, a frightfully long way down, and leapt to his feet, scurrying up Sportacus’s chest and stopping at his shoulder, burying himself under his jacket collar. “Don't make me go, I don't want to fall!”

Sportacus laughed softly and pulled Robbie out gently, setting him in his pocket and continuing what he was doing. “Don't worry, we'll be down soon enough.” He wasn't lying, before Robbie had time to wonder if they were on solid ground, Sportacus was pulling him from his pocket by the back of his waistcoat. His limbs dangled as he huffed, glaring at the elf as he was set on his shoulder. 

As they walked through town, Robbie couldn't help pushing his hand underneath Sportacus’s hat, touching his soft hair with his fingertips. He hoped the elf didn't notice but he didn't see his knowing smile, fully aware that Robbie was playing with his blond locks. He didn't mind, whatever made Robbie happy.  
“What will we do about the kids?” Robbie asked. “I don't want to be a freakshow.” He pulled his hand back when he accidentally touched Sportacus’s ear, hoping he hadn't noticed. 

Sportacus shook his head with a smile. “You won't be a freakshow. The kids see you as a friend, not something to stare at.”

Robbie scoffed. “Friend?! Oh, yeah, very funny. Nobody considers me a friend!”

Sportacus glanced at him. “I do.” That was all he said. Robbie eyed him suspiciously, grabbing his hair tightly, not replying. Of course Sportakook was joking, as if anyone would want to befriend him. 

A loud beep noise made Robbie yelp and cover his ears. Sportacus tensed, looking around. “Someone's in trouble!” He snatched Robbie off his shoulder, shoving him in any pocket, the tiny man crying out at the rough handling. He didn't know which pocket he was in until Sportacus started running. He was in his back pocket. Robbie held on for dear life as Sportacus flipped and jumped, rushing to save whoever needed saving. He felt dizzy as the fabric around him repeatedly squashed him against Sportacus’s glutes, a sensation he would've loved were it not for the fact that he felt extremely unsafe. One more flip was all it took to dislodge Robbie, a yell coming from him as he tumbled onto the soft grass with a groan of pain. He watched the blue blur in the distance, frowning. “Come back, you blue idiot! Come back!” 

A hugely loud noise suddenly ricocheted through his head, causing him to collapse to his knees, palms pressed over his ears to block the terrible noise.  
“ROBBIE ROTTEN!” 

He trembled violently as he knelt there, looking up and seeing a wall of pink above him. A whimper escaped him and he tried to move backwards, squeaking in pain as he fell on his possibly bruised back. He laid there, looking up at Stephanie, his eyes wide and fearful. He supposed the pink girl wasn't as bad as the loud girl. Or Stinky, he would probably kidnap Robbie and claim him as his property. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, sweat prickling at his forehead. 

Stephanie was confused as to why Robbie was so small. Maybe one of his schemes? Still, he looked absolutely terrified and she felt a little sorry for him. “I'm sorry for shouting…” She whispered softly. “I was just shocked. Here…” She held out her hand. “I'll take you to my house, there's some cake. Then we can tell Sportacus about you.”

Robbie slowly stood, hissing in pain, a hand on his back. “He already knows. I fell out of his pocket while he was flippity flipping.” He mimicked his signature move, crying out and holding a hand to his back. “I do like cake…” He mumbled to himself, looking at Stephanie's hands. He didn't want to go with her but out here he could be crushed, or eaten by some wild beast. “Don't grab me, pink girl. I can't deal with sticky, grabby children, especially not like this!” He slowly climbed into her hand, his gut telling him to run away. He steadied himself at the thought of cake, exhaling softly as he sat down. 

Stephanie slowly lifted him up, making sure he didn't fall. “I'll be careful, I promise!” She was very gentle, one hand under him, the other cupped around him to keep him from being seen by anyone else. She was quick to go home, peering inside. “Uncle Milford?” When there was no answer, she smiled and walked into the kitchen, placing her hand on the counter. 

Robbie stepped off, folding his arms and sighing. “You can't tell anyone else about this, okay?! Nobody can know. Not even you, you need to forget you ever saw me.”

Stephanie giggled as she took some cake from the fridge, setting it beside Robbie. “Okay!” She curiously watched as he ate, smiling. 

Robbie glared at her. “Wah ahr yoo stharin ath?” He asked, cake spraying from his mouth. 

“Sorry! You're just so cute!” Stephanie chirped happily. “Do you want some milk? I have some chocolate milk Ziggy gave me, I don't really want it. You can have some if you'd like!” She dug around her kitchen, finding a thimble in a sewing box. After washing it, she poured the chocolate milk into it, letting Robbie pick it up.

He was starting to enjoy this. Cake, chocolate milk, the pink girl wasn't jumping or dancing or yelling. He could relax and eat sweets. Giant sweets. “This is good. Especially after the awful stuff Sportaflop gave me for breakfast.”

Stephanie tilted her head. “What kind of stuff? Wait, you spent the night with Sportacus?”

Robbie nodded. “I don't wanna get eaten by anything so it's best for me to be with someone big for now. Not that I enjoy it, everyone is so loud now.” He sighed, licking cream from his fingers. “I ate sportscandy. Makes me want to vomit.”

Stephanie giggled. “But sportscandy is good for you!”

“I wish people would stop telling me that! I know it's good for _you_ , but it makes _me_ violently ill!” Robbie gesticulated wildly as he became angry, cake on his hands flicking everywhere. “Can't you just let me eat what I want to eat?! And do what I want to do - NOTHING! Why can't you just leave me alone?!”

Stephanie frowned a little. “I'm sorry, Robbie. I didn't mean to upset you. Do you want to take a nap, I can make a bed up for you!”

Robbie was about to reply when he heard Sportacus’s voice calling his name from outside. He stood on his tiptoes, listening to him. He sounded worried. Stephanie jogged to the door and waved him over, Robbie trying to stuff as much cake as he could in his mouth before Sportacus came in. He was surprised about how much he could eat compared with how small he was. Once Sportacus walked in, he looked up at him with a frown.  
“You clumsy, blue, flippity flopping, long legged, overgrown lummox!” Robbie yelled, his voice sounding more like a squeak, his arms above his head. “You could've killed me!” 

Sportacus frowned apologetically, cringing slightly at the insults. “I'm so sorry, Robbie. I forgot you were there, I didn't mean to hurt you.” He got down on one knee beside the counter so he was level with the villain, a gesture that he appreciated silently. “Are you okay?”

Another handful of cake was stuffed into his mouth as he looked at Sportacus, glaring as he chewed. “Yes. No thanks to you. Pink girl got me chocolate milk to wash down all this cake. And it's better than disgusting sportscandy!” He hissed, spraying icing from his mouth again.

The elf softly chatted with Stephanie while Robbie finished eating, explaining everything to her, asking her to promise not to reveal Robbie's condition to anyone. 

“Um… I don't know, I mean… Pixel could help.” Stephanie rubbed the back of her neck, thinking. “He's the only other person in Lazytown who could help Robbie get back to normal.”

Sportacus grinned. “That's a great idea! I don't know anything about inventions but I'm sure Pixel and Robbie could create something good together!”

Robbie used a nearby cloth to wipe his sticky hands, grimacing slightly. “Well, if Poodle can help me, we'd better go see him. Hopefully he won't experiment on me or anything.”

“Of course not, Robbie!” Sportacus grinned. “I wouldn't let anyone hurt you.” He gently scooped Robbie up, ignoring his grumbled protest. He slipped him into his pocket and opened the door to let Stephanie walk through it. With that, the three of them set off towards Pixel’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with thoughts or predictions, they really help me flesh out and develop my writing! :)


End file.
